No quiero este horrible destino
by javipozos
Summary: Naruto se entera por Kakashi de que su maestro Jiraiya tenía una chica del Clan Hyuga que lo amó en secreto hace muchos años, dándose cuenta de los muchos paralelismos que existen entre su vida y la de él.


NO QUIERO ESTE HORRIBLE DESTINO  
Había pasado poco tiempo después de que Tsunade había sido declarada Hokage.  
Jiraiya estaba espiando a las mujeres de nuevo y Naruto molesto de la actitud descarada del viejo, pues le empezó a jugarle una broma avisando que estaba allí.

Naruto se transformó en una chica pelirroja, extrañamente similar a su madre que él mismo reconocía y se coló en el río donde estaban las mujeres.

-¡KYAAAAAAA, UN PERVERTIDO NOS ESTÁ ESPIANDO!-exclamó Naruto transformado.

Las mujeres le dieron una paliza tremenda al sannin y vio enojado a Naruto, quien se reía de la broma.

-¡NARUTOOO! ¡¿POR QUÉ INTERRUMPISTE MI INVESTIGACIÓN?!-reclamó Jiraiya.

-¡PORQUE DETESTO A LOS PERVERTIDOS!-respondió enojado Naruto.

-¡ME IRÉ A HACER MI INVESTIGACIÓN POR OTRO LADO!-se despidió furioso el peliblanco.

Jiraiya se fue del lugar. Naruto venía refunfuñando en el camino. Kakashi, quien ya se recuperado del Tsukuyomi de Itachi, lo veía por curiosidad.

-Hola. ¿Pasó algo?-saludó Kakashi con su ojo cerrado feliz en U invertida.

-¡ES QUE EL SABIO PERVERTIDO SE LA PASA ESPIANDO A CADA RATO A CUANTA MUJER SE LE ATRAVIESA! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE EXISTIR ALGUIEN TAN PERVERTIDO?!-reclamó Naruto.

-No todo es lo que parece Naruto-.

-¿De qué habla?-preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Bueno, sé algo que solo pocos conocen. Sabes Jiraiya era el sensei de mi sensei, el Cuarto Hokage-reveló Kakashi.

-Vaya, eso es cool. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-preguntó confuso el Uzumaki.

-Uuuumm. Verás, una vez mi sensei me contó la razón oculta para ser un pervertido-empezó a decirle el cíclope.

-¿Cual?-.

-Intentar evadir la realidad y pagar por su error más grande-respondió misteriosamente Kakashi.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Naruto.

-No corresponder el amor de la única persona que en realidad lo amó-reveló Kakashi.

Naruto estaba sorprendido ante esto.

-Bien te contaré la historia de Jiraiya y Hitomi Hyuga-empezó a contar Kakashi.

-¿Hyuga? ¿Cómo Hinata?-preguntó Naruto.

-Así es. Hitomi Hyuga era un miembro de la Rama Principal hace muchos años. No era muy fuerte, pero tenía un buen corazón y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Jiraiya-habló Kakashi.

Naruto estaba escuchando atentamente a esa historia. Nunca había sido una persona de mucha atención prolongada pero la historia era intrigante.

-Jiraiya era como tú, fue el ultimo lugar en la Academia, no era muy fuerte que digamos y era un chico rebelde. Pero se esforzaba para vencer a su rival Orochimaru-contó el espantapájaros.

-Eso suena como yo con Sasuke-pensó en voz alta Naruto.

-Sí. Además de que Jiraiya estaba enamorado de Lady Tsunade-le reveló Kakashi a su alumno.

-¡¿EL SABIO PERVERTIDO ESTA ENAMORADO DE LA VIEJA TSUNADE?!-exclamó en shock el ojiazul.

-Sí, bueno no sé si es algo aparente ahora. Verás, Hitomi era su enamorada secreta, era tímida, algo oscura y algo miedosa, pero era una mujer de buen corazón-contó el Jounin.

-"¿Por qué eso es muy similar a Hinata?"-penso algo dudoso.

-Ella lo amaba en secreto, pero no le quería confesar sus sentimientos por temor a ser rechazada por él ya que sabía de sus sentimientos a Tsunade-le siguió relatando Kakashi.

Flashback

Hace muchos años, cuando Jiraiya empezó a recibir instrucciones de los sapos. Entrenaba arduamente para superar a su amigo y rival Orochimaru e intentar ganarse el corazón de Tsunade.  
A escondidas se veía a una mujer de cabello castaño muy similar a Hanabi Hyuga mirar con admiración a Jiraiya entrenando duramente para superarse.  
Jiraiya se dio cuenta de la chica escondida y decidió saludarla.

-¿Hitomi? ¡Hola!-saludó animadamente Jiraiya.

-¡KYAAA! H-Hola-saludó muy apenada y tímida la Hyuga.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó Jiraiya.

-B-bueno. Yo quería verte-dijo Hitomi la verdad.

-¿A mí?-.

-Es que quería que me ayudaras a entrenarme-suplicó con timidez.

-Bien. Así nos ayudaremos ambos-aceptó Jiraiya gustosamente.

Ambos niños empezaron a entrenar en taijutsu y empezaron una bonita amistad.

Flashback fin

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido por la historia de su maestro.

-Ellos se volvieron mejores amigos con el tiempo. Debo confesar de que Jiraiya siempre ha sido un pervertido declarado, aunque no tan descarado como ahora, no desde que Tsunade le dio una enorme paliza.

-Sí, lo experimenté con un solo dedo, no me quiero imaginar que haría con toda su fuerza-tembló el rubio de pensarlo.

-Ni yo. El punto es que Jiraiya y Hitomi llevaron una amistad sana, pero la mujer siempre siguió enamorada de Jiraiya.

Flashback

Jiraiya empezaba a escribir un piloto de su naciente libro ICHA ICHA. Se había recuperado del incidente de la golpiza que Tsunade le propinó. Hitomi lo visitaba todos los días. Estaba un poco molesta por el motivo de su ingreso al hospital, pero siempre lo atendió.  
Tsunade estaba algo temerosa de ver a Hitomi esos días. Lo que Jiraiya no sabía es que la Hyuga se molestó también de que la sannin babosa se excedió con la golpiza y sorpresivamente le dio en su centro de producción de chakra dejándola noqueada y sin usar chakra por bastante tiempo.  
La Hyuga castaña y Tsunade tenían el mismo nivel de habilidad, aunque la primera jamás fue reconocida.  
Jiraiya comenzó a ir a un río con una cascada de noche, justamente donde varios años más tarde Naruto le arruinaría la investigación. Estaba inspirado en su libro y la calma del bosque le ayudaban a concentrarse.  
En ese instante, una mujer llegó y Jiraiya la observó bien. Era Hitomi quién empezaba a desvestirse para bañarse en el río. Jiraiya jamás había podido espiar a su amiga y aprovechó para mirar. Se sentía un poco mal extrañamente, pero la curiosidad era mayor.  
Hitomi no era una gran ninja sensor para nada. Inmediatamente detectó la firma de chakra de alguien y activó su Byakugan. De inmediato miró a Jiraiya disfrutando del espectáculo.  
Ella quiso ir por su toalla y regañar a su amigo por su actitud, pero se detuvo. No podía levantarle la mano a Jiraiya, ni aunque quisiera. Pensó que podía ser una buena manera de que Jiraiya se fijará en ella y que mejor que darle lo que él deseaba que ver el cuerpo de una mujer en su esplendor y sin censura.  
Jiraiya miraba a Hitomi bañarse y jugar con el agua. El cuerpo de la Hyuga era sorprendente. Sus pechos eran casi del mismo tamaño de Tsunade, pero aún más firmes. La figura era exquisita y su trasero era perfecto.  
Jiraiya no sabía hora que en el futuro buscaría intentar replicar ese momento fracasando miserablemente y sintiéndose pésimo.

Flashback fin

Naruto se divirtió de que la enamorada del Sabio Pervertido le dio una paliza a la Abuela Tsunade.

-"Jejeje, como me gustaría de que alguna chica enamorada de mí me defendiera de Sakura alguna vez"-pensó Naruto.

Hinata y Sakura estornudaron en ese momento. Kakashi siguió con su relato.

-Poco tiempo después, Tsunade empezó a salir con un hombre llamado Dan Kato, quien era tío de Shizune-relató Kakashi.

-¿Y qué pasó después?-preguntó Naruto.

-Pues eso destrozó a Jiraiya y pues Hitomi lo consoló-.

Flashback

Jiraiya lloraba en privado porque Tsunade y Dan se habían comprometido. Hitomi lo vio llorar y corrió a verlo.

-¡JIRAIYA!...¡¿QUE TE PASA?!-preguntó muy preocupada la castaña.

-Tsunade se comprometió. La perdí-dijo Jiraiya al sin poder parar las lágrimas.

Hitomi lo abrazó y lo consoló. La Hyuga lo llevó a su casa. Jiraiya estaba muy ebrio y Hitomi seguía dándole el apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

-Quiero estar solo-susurró Jiraiya.

-No voy a abandonarte, no pienso dejarte jamás-dijo convencida la Hyuga.

-No quiero que me tengas lástima-.

-Nunca te he tenido lástima sapito-le contestó con el apodo que siempre le decía en privado.

De repente, Hitomi lo besó sorpresivamente. Jiraiya no sabía que estaba pasando, pero se dejó llevar. Ambos se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿Por qué...?-quiso preguntar el sannin pero la Hyuga lo silencio con un dedo.

-Porque te amo tanto y odio verte así de triste. Tsunade te ha hecho tanto daño, nunca me ha gustado como te ha humillado todos estos años. Eres mi lindo sapo y no me gusta verte asi por ella-le dijo Hitomi a su amor.

Jiraiya no sabía que hacer. Su mejor amiga se le confesaba. Estaba tan ebrio que no podía pensar con claridad.  
Hitomi lo volvió a besar tiernamente y Jiraiya la llevó a la cama. El peliblanco la besaba con locura. Los labios de la Hyuga sabían muy bien y deseaba olvidar todo ese dolor del pecho.

-Te amo Jiraiya-declaró Hitomi mirando a los ojos negros del sannin.

Jiraiya y Hitomi seguían besándose sin pudor y dejando solo el corazón esa noche.  
Jiraiya desnudó lentamente y miró el cuerpo de Hitomi, justo como lo vio el día en que la espió en la cascada.  
El peliblanco recorría el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña quién gemía sin parar por las sensaciones que le producía su amado.

-Jiraiya, sigue así mi amor-gemía la Hyuga.

-Hitomi, no sabes cuánto te deseo-susurró el sannin en el oído de la castaña.

Jiraiya penetraba sin piedad a Hitomi y ambos jadeaban por la excitación y su placer crecía más y más.

-¡JIRAIYA, TE AMO, SIGUE ASÍ!-.

-¡HITOMI, NO PUEDO MÁS!-.

-¡JIRAIYA!-.

Los dos tuvieron un orgasmo muy potente al mismo tiempo. Ambos quedaron cansados y Jiraiya empezó a llorar por todas las emociones reprimidas. La castaña lo abrazó y llevó a su cómodo pecho.

-No me abandones jamás-susurró el sannin.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado cariño-le respondió Hitomi.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en ese instante. Jiraiya despertó al día siguiente crudo y sorprendido de que su amiga y él pasaron una noche de placer. Nadie lo sabía, pero esa fue la primera vez del sannin y la de Hitomi también.  
Jiraiya se empezó a sentir culpable de haber desflorado a su amiga. En ese momento empezó a recordar lo que hicieron en la noche y como ella se le declaró.  
En ese momento Hitomi abrazó a Jiraiya aún dormida y el peliblanco sintió los pechos de la chica en su cuerpo haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Jiraiya, no estés triste-susurró dormida la castaña.

Jiraiya se sentía alagado por los sentimientos de su amiga. Hizo todo lo que pudo con Tsunade y ella no le correspondió jamás, y Hitomi sin rogarle y hacer algo le ofrecía su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo.  
La Hyuga despertaba y miró a Jiraiya a los ojos.

-Buenos días sapito, ¿te sientes mejor?-saludó Hitomi.

-Creo que me siento un poco mejor-sonrió un poco Jiraiya.

-Que bueno. ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?-propuso Hitomi.

-Si tú lo deseas-dijo Jiraiya algo dudoso.

Hitomi se paró y caminó desnuda al baño y se volteó.

-No seas tímido y ven-sonrió la Hyuga.

Jiraiya y Hitomi se tomaron un baño de burbujas.

-El agua está buena-comentó Jiraiya.

-Claro que sí-.

-¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? Soy bastante molesto y muy pervertido para una mujer elegante y de buena clase como tú-le declaró Jiraiya.

-No me importa, solo sé que me has gustado desde siempre. No me gusta verte sufrir por una mala mujer que te ha roto el corazón demasiadas veces-le confesó Hitomi.

-¿Odias a Tsunade?-preguntó el sannin.

-No la odio, pero si ella se atreve a hacerte daño no la perdonaré-le advirtió Hitomi.

-Tsunade es muy fuerte, incluso a mí me cuesta trabajo enfrentarme a ella-reconoció Jiraiya.

-Yo tengo su nivel. Fuera una sannin si yo hubiera estado en el equipo del Tercer Hokage. Soy su enemiga natural por mi Puño Suave. Ella lo sabe de antemano esa vez que le di una lección-recordó Hitomi orgullosa.

-¿Le hiciste algo a Tsunade?-le preguntó intrigado el sannin sapo.

-Digamos que hice que fuera tan débil sin su preciada súperfuerza por muchos días cuando te maltrató excesivamente cuando la espiaste-le confesó Hitomi.

-Ja, eso explica el miedo que te trae y el porque no he sido golpeado desde entonces-entendió Jiraiya.

-Jiraiya, me gustas mucho a pesar de que puedes ser algo excéntrico. ¿quieres ser mi novio? Juro que te haré olvidar a Tsunade y que sientas el verdadero amor de una mujer-propuso la Hyuga.

-No sé qué pensar. Aún estoy deprimido. Pero deja que sane mi corazón y tal vez podamos salir-le dijo Jiraiya mirando a los ojos a Hitomi.

-Te esperaré por siempre-le dijo Hitomi sonriendo.

Ambos se abrazaron y Hitomi besó al sannin.

Flashback fin

Naruto estaba muy atrapado en el relato de Kakashi. El sabio pervertido tenía a una mujer que lo amaba a pesar de sus defectos.

-Y si Jiraiya tenía a alguien que lo amara tanto, ¿por qué no la aceptó como usted lo dijo? Yo hubiera aceptado sin chistar-preguntó Naruto.

-Murió poco después-reveló tristemente Kakashi.

-Ay no-dijo muy triste Naruto.

-Jiraiya se sintió muy culpable por no decir sí en ese entonces. Hitomi había ido en una misión de rastreo aparentemente fácil, pero fue una trampa fatal. Su equipo entero murió por ninjas de Iwa, y ella se llevó a todos los atacantes en una técnica mortal del Clan Hyuga. Lo impresionante fue que eran muchísimos ninjas enemigos y Hitomi estaba sola-admiró Kakashi.

-Suena horrible-lamentó Naruto.

-Jiraiya no se recuperó en mucho tiempo. Fue un golpe muy duro para él perder a la única mujer que lo ha amado en su vida-contó Kakashi

Flashback

Era el funeral de Hitomi Hyuga. Toda la aldea estaba reunida y en especial el Clan Hyuga estaban rindiendo honores a la aldea. Jiraiya era el más afectado de todos.  
Su mejor amiga se había ido de este mundo de forma tan repentina. Jamás le pudo dar su respuesta y murió esperando que se fijara en ella. No quedó nada de su cuerpo porque antes de que intentaran llevarse su Byakugan se inmoló llevando consigo una gran parte del área ya los ninjas enemigos.

Todos se fueron de allí menos él que seguía en un estado de shock terrible. Empezó a llover y Jiraiya empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¡HITOMIIIIIIIII!-exclamó fuertemente al cielo.

El sannin cayó de rodillas y miraba la tumba. El Tercer Hokage, Orochimaru y Tsunade lo llegaron a traer y vieron a Jiraiya hecho pedazos por dentro.

-Jiraiya, vámonos de acá, te vas a resfriar-comentó su maestro sin saber sobre la verdadera situación.

-¡NO ME IRÉ, HITOMI ME NECESITA!-gritaba Jiraiya furioso consigo mismo.

-Jiraiya, por favor deja de hablar así-regañó Tsunade por alzarle la voz a su maestro.

-¡CÁLLATE TSUNADE, NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO!-respondió Jiraiya.

Tsunade quedó callada. Jiraiya jamás le había alzado la voz en su vida y no sabía que responder.

-Jiraiya, déjanos ayudarte. Somos tus compañeros-intentó razonar Orochimaru.

-¡DÉJENME SOLO CON ELLA!-les dijo a los tres pidiendo que se fueran.

Los tres se dieron cuenta de que Jiraiya estaba demasiado dolido para razonar, así que le dieron su espacio. Jiraiya quedó solo en la lluvia frente a la tumba de su amiga.

Flashback fin  
-Pobre sabio pervertido-lamentó Naruto su suerte.

-Después de eso se puso como autocastigo no amar a nadie más. Lo de Tsunade se convirtió en una coartada. Solo yo lo sé porque soy el único vivo que sabe este secreto. Si ves a Jiraiya haciendo eso solo sigue la corriente... Ahora lo comprenderás mejor-le recomendó Kakashi.

Kakashi se fue leyendo su libro. Naruto estaba demasiado pensativo por la enorme similitud con su maestro. Ambos no son correspondidos por su compañera. Sus compañera era talentosa en la Academia y amaba a otro hombre.  
Pero faltaba la chica enamorada secreta: Una Hyuga tímida, oscura y algo miedosa que siempre fue amable con él...No podía ser que Hinata lo amara en secreto o si...

Naruto empezó a pensar en los puntos buenos de Hinata en su vida:

1\. Nunca lo maltrató, lo insultó y golpeó en toda su vida...DE HECHO ELLA SIEMPRE FUE MUY AMABLE CON ÉL.

2\. Esa vez que lo animó para que peleará con todo esfuerzo a Neji y vencerlo en una pelea que todos creían que perdería...excepto Hinata que declaró que siempre creería en Naruto y le dio su apoyo total sin dudar.

3\. Hinata adoptó el mismo camino ninja que él. Y lo hizo que él no perdiera el suyo esa vez. Vio que ambos eran similares en cuanto a no ser reconocidos y que querían ser más fuertes. No había notado que eso significaba que ella lo admiraba mucho. Se acordó de lo furioso que estaba por su derrota humillante por el rencor de Neji y siendo honesto consigo mismo fue la razón principal para vencerlo junto con el hecho de demostrar su punto de que el destino no rige tu vida.

4\. Ella no estaba interesada en Sasuke al parecer, ya que nunca lo vio como el resto de las chicas a él como Sakura e Ino. Y a él lo miraba muy raro...pero no percibía odio sino empatía.

-¡SOY UN IDIOTA! ¡¿POR QUE NO LO VÍ ANTES?!-exclamó Naruto muy enojado por su estupidez de no haberlo notado antes.

Hinata pasaba allí de repente. Había ido al hospital para verificar lo de su corazón y ya no había peligro. En eso oyó a Naruto gritar de frustración y rabia. Corrió a ver que ocurría.

-Naruto, ¿te ocurre algo malo?-preguntó Hinata muy preocupada.

-¿Hinata? Lo siento, estoy algo frustrado, eso es todo. ¿Como has estado?-preguntó Naruto muy curioso.

Hinata desvío la mirada al tener muy cercana la cara de Naruto.

-S-salí del hospital. Mi corazón ya está curado. Me sentí mal en el estadio y fui curada de emergencia por un ANBU. No pude ver el final de la pelea. Lo siento por eso-lamentó Hinata.

-No tuviste la culpa. Pero te dije que cumpliría mi promesa de vencerlo por mi y por ti...por nuestro camino ninja-sonrió el Uzumaki feliz de haberle cumplido a la ojiperla.

-Yo siempre creí en ti Naruto-le hablo Hinata sonriendo tímidamente y chocando sus dedos índices.

Naruto percibió total honestidad por parte de Hinata y lo hizo sonreír de verdad y no una sonrisa falsa como acostumbraba a hacer.

-Gracias a tí lo hice-confesó Naruto.

-¿Yo? Yo no hice nada-argumentó Hinata extrañada.

-Nadie creyó que yo pudiera vencer a Neji excepto tú. Si no me hubieras dado tu apoyo ese dia de seguro habría perdido o peor. Te agradezco sinceramente todo-expresó sinceramente Naruto.

Hinata estaba terriblemente avergonzada, pero feliz de recibir tantas alabanzas de su amor platónico. Su corazón se sentía caliente por las palabras cálidas de Naruto.

-Yo lo hice porque te veías desanimado y eso no va contigo. No me gusta verte triste, como te dije eres mi orgulloso perdedor-dijo Hinata sonriendo.

Naruto tuvo un dejavu. Según Kakashi eso era lo que Hitomi le gustaba del sabio pervertido.

-Hinata, ¿vas a ir a un lugar?-preguntó Naruto.

-Iba a empezar a entrenar, pero no tengo con quien-comentó Hinata.

Naruto tuvo otro dejavu. Esto es demasiada coincidencia.

-Puedes entrenar conmigo. Necesito ayuda y yo te puedo ayudar con algo. Ambos nos ayudaremos entre sí-contestó Naruto algo similar a Jiraiya el día en que empezó su amistad con Hitomi.

-¿No te molesta que te estorbe?-.

-No eres un estorbo. Y además la pasaremos bien. ¿Qué dices?-.

-B-bien. Gracias. Eres muy amable Naruto-agradeció Hinata.

Desde ese día Naruto y Hinata empezaron una linda amistad.  
Pasó la fuga de Sasuke de la aldea y ella visitaba al rubio todos los días al hospital. Naruto le gustaba que Hinata fuera atenta especialmente con él. Aunque visitaba a los otros heridos de la misión, ella pasaba mas tiempo con él.

-Hinata, hola-saludó Naruto algo débil.

-Hola, ¿cómo te sientes?-preguntó preocupada la Hyuga.

-Ya me siento mejor. Saldré de esta cama rápido, de veras-dijo Naruto tratando de que Hinata no se preocupara demasiado por él.

-Eso espero Naruto-.

En eso Jiraiya llegó y encontró a los dos charlando. Al sannin se le vino a la mente a Hitomi al ver a Hinata. Ambas eran muy parecidas en facciones y su mirada de amor.

-Ejem, disculpen chicos, pero debo avisarles algo urgente y te involucra Naruto-dijo Jiraiya.

-¿Pasa algo Sabio Pervertido?-preguntó Naruto.

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ NIÑO DEL DEMONIO!-regañó cómicamente a su alumno.

-Jijijiji-rió por lo bajo Hinata tratando de no ser grosera.

-Como decía, dentro de 6 meses te llevaré a entrenar lejos de la aldea por mucho tiempo si quieres recuperar a Sasuke y también es por tu seguridad-le avisó Jiraiya.

A Hinata le cayo mal la noticia. Naruto se iría mucho tiempo de la aldea y eso no le agradaba para nada. El rubio se dio cuenta y se puso triste por Hinata.

-De acuerdo sensei, yo estaré esperando el día-.

-Nos vemos y tú cuida a Naruto que es demasiado revoltoso, ¿oíste?-le habló a Hinata el sannin.

-Oh, sí-contestó Hinata.

Jiraiya se fue y Naruto y Hinata se quedaron solos.

-¿Por qué dijo que se tenían que ir por tu seguridad?-preguntó extrañada Hinata.

Naruto tenía que contarle la verdad tarde o temprano.

-Hinata, es que necesito controlar a la bestia que tengo en mi interior-dijo misteriosamente Naruto.

-¿De qué hablas?-dijo Hinata sin entender.

Naruto dejó al descubierto su sello en el estómago y Hinata entendió lo de bestia. Ella había visto en libros que en las Aldeas Ninja se sellaban a las Bestias con Cola dentro de humanos y los llamaban jinchurikis. Éstos eran detestados por todos y Naruto le dio a entender de que era uno de ellos.  
Hinata por fin entendió todo. Recordó esa vez de que pequeña vio como echaban a Naruto fuera de una tienda de forma injusta y dijeron el nombre Nueve Colas. Eso significaba de que lo que sabía era una mentira y que el Zorro de las Nueve Colas estaba sellado dentro de Naruto.  
En ese instante abrazó repentinamente a Naruto y empezó a llorar en su pecho.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO NARUTO! ¡SI HUBIERA SABIDO YO...LO SIENTO POR NO HABER SIDO TU AMIGA ANTES!-se disculpó Hinata porque su timidez extrema le impidió estar con Naruto antes.

Naruto empezó a llorar porque vio que no fue rechazado por ella. No sabía Hinata cuanto le hacía feliz de que no lo odiara por tener a un monstruo sellado en él.

-Lo siento mucho Naruto, perdóname-lamentó Hinata llorando por la suerte del rubio.

-No te preocupes, estoy feliz de que sigas aquí conmigo a pesar de todo-le respondió Naruto.

Jiraiya observó con su jutsu de invisibilidad a los niños. Le recordaba tanto a cuando Hitomi lo consoló tiempo antes de su muerte.  
Pasaron 6 meses después de eso. Naruto partía con Jiraiya fuera de la aldea y ella lo esperaba en la salida.

-Hola. Viniste a despedirme-saludó Naruto muy feliz de que Hinata lo fuera a ver.

-Sí, Naruto. Vengo a desearte muy buena suerte y que te vaya bien. Te esperaré con ansias-dijo con los dedos indices chocando entre sí.

Naruto estaba contento porque tendría a alguien que lo extrañaría.

-Hinata, quiero hacerte una proposición y necesito que la respondas. Cuando regrese de entrenar, ¿quieres empezar a salir conmigo, como más que amigos?-le preguntó Naruto con mucha emoción.

-¡SIIIIIIÍ!-exclamó Hinata muy emocionada.

Hinata se desmayó después de eso. Cuando ella despertó la chica se levantó y vio a Naruto viéndola tiernamente.

-Te desmayaste-.

-Lo siento. Es que me agarraste muy desprevenida. Y si acepto salir contigo. Siempre me has gustado mucho-dijo muy tímidamente la chica y con los dedos indices chocando entre sí.

Naruto la besó en los labios y Hinata le correspondió felizmente.  
Jiraiya veía esto nostálgico. Hinata era muy parecida a Hitomi. Naruto se merecía a alguien como ella. Le diría a Naruto sobre su amada en el viaje.

3 años después...  
Jiraiya despertaba en el más allá. Recordaba haber sido asesinado por su ex alumno.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó Jiraiya.

-En el más allá-respondió una voz femenina que Jiraiya pensó que jamás iba a volver a escuchar.

-Hi-to-mi-tartamudeó lagrimeando el sannin.

Hitomi asintió. Jiraiya la abrazó.

-Lo siento mucho. Yo fui un tonto por no...-quiso decirle a su amada, pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya tranquilo mi amor...aquí nada nos separará de nuevo. Crucemos juntos-sonrió la Hyuga feliz de que estaría para toda la eternidad con su sapito.

Jiraiya le tomó la mano y se fue junto a Hitomi al Mundo Puro dejando a Naruto sus sueños de paz y le deseaba suerte a él y su amada novia Hinata en su vida y los esperaría dentro de muchísimos años con los brazos abiertos.


End file.
